


If It Means A Lot To You

by fadingstarlight (Geneveon)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:23:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7237177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geneveon/pseuds/fadingstarlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After graduating, alpha Tom Riddle left his sweet beta lover back in Hogwarts as he traveled around the world. Two years later, he returns back to Hogwarts. He never expected things to have changed so drastically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If It Means A Lot To You

**Author's Note:**

> Another ABO fic... Ahh... I'm a bit more nervous putting this one up since I think... I want to take it somewhere that I'm not sure I should go. Aka I'm not sure whether or not I should tag Boypussy in this.  
> Aka writing an ABO world where omegas, even male omegas, have some kind of vagina. Because I like regular ABO fics but ass babies have always kinda made me... either snicker or have a ? in my head. Not that there aren't any good mpreg stories out there, definitely are, just I can't find myself to write them (yet?). Plus there isn't a whole lot of boypussy fics out there so... I'm rambling. Oh well. I'm most likely gonna go there. Gah

Two years ago, Tom had been a student at Hogwarts. To his surprise and everyone else's, he presented as an alpha in his fourth year. He had always been a quiet but brilliant boy, but besides the bullying, no one paid him attention. So when his presentation changed his entire world, he was left strung out and weak from the rough passing of his rut, locked in the spell secured heat/rut rooms in the bowels of Hogwarts. His Head of House had opened the door days later, leading a weakened but stronger Tom Riddle back to the dorms where he showered and rested while all the other students were in class.

Then the changes in his peers began. Tom, who had been an outcast, a nobody on good days, a blight on the worst, was suddenly being viewed in an entirely different way. No one was as desperate as to throw themselves at a fifteen year old but many of the betas and older omegas had gravitated around him. It had made him preen because before then, he was just a mudblood Riddle that tainted the lines of Slytherin. (It had been his mistake to try to use his Slytherin line as a way to get in with the pureblood crowd before he had any power of his own.)

Tom never touched any of the betas or omegas that eventually tried to worm their way into his bed. It gave him a mean kind of satisfaction that they panted after him when the previous year they would have recoiled from his very presence as though his half blood nature was a contagious sickness. The rumors were plentiful, many stemming from too proud omegas that felt like their reputation would be sullied if any of their peers found out that Riddle had rejected them.

So for four hard earned years, Tom strove to reach and surpass his potential as a wizard among peers that wanted nothing for him but to crawl back to the dirt of the muggle world. In his fifth year, he did not allow himself to become distracted by the hungry gazes of knot hungry omegas or simpering betas that were confused on whether they wanted to be him or be claimed by him.

The last two years of his Hogwarts years though… were very different. He found a gem buried in the dirt, an emerald really, sparkling, shining… captivating. His emerald had been hidden, as should all treasures be, guarded fiercely by lions.

But one night, he left the stifling heat of the Slytherin common rooms. A beta, Bellatrix Black had sidled up to him on the armchair he had been occupying. She had run her too sharp nails through his hair, the audacity of her actions infuriating his alpha instincts. She whispered how she knew his secret and she could help get rid of that pesky virginity that was keeping him from enjoying his right as an alpha.

He had turned his face towards her to whisper sweetly in her ear. Under the thick nauseating stench of her perfume, he could smell the sickening scent of her arousal and how it turned into sweet humiliation as he spoke. He called her a whore in the same seductive purr she had tried on him but his intentions for this were anything but seduction.

Perhaps to the onlookers, it looked like a prelude to a more intimate affair. Bellatrix sitting so snugly on his lap, her arms thrown around his neck and her chest pressed warm against his chest. It was like she thought she had a right to be there. Tom had grabbed her hair, fingers digging cruelly into her scalp as he forced her to bare the vulnerable column of her throat. Her dark eyes were wide, the whites showing as she stared into the handsome but cruel face of Tom Riddle.

He whispered low and dangerous, “You think you have something to offer me? If I wanted a fuck, I wouldn't be getting it from some loose inbred bitch. There's no conquest when everyone in the four houses has already had you on your back.”

Tom then proceeded to shove her off, laughing cruelly as he grabbed his things and left. He could taste her humiliation on his tongue, so sweet that it was almost addicting. His alpha instincts were content, happy to have put her in her place. If she thought she was going to have anything of Tom’s, she was sadly mistaken. They had barely spoken two words together before he had been an alpha, what right had she to even look him in the eye?

The eyes of his Slytherin peers were a heavy burden but Tom shook it off like rain. He made his way outdoors. Hopefully the wind could get rid of the disgusting smell that clung to his clothes.

The Quidditch pitch was empty and in the cool evening air, Tom found some semblance of peace though he still felt caged and stifled. He had never been interested in sports even though he knew the merits of attending the games. Forming camaraderie with his fellow students had been all he wanted when he was a first year. Well, that had ended rather quickly when he found his second hand robes torn and caked with mud the first morning. He had been fortunate that the school books hadn’t been ruined since they were kept safe by various general protection spells.

He had brought his texts and notes with him to finish the reading the desperate beta had interrupted, but his concentration just wasn't up to par. He was too revved up from dealing with Bellatrix, from dealing with all of them really. It irritated him beyond reason that he had value  _now_ because he as an alpha.  _Now_ , he was important because not only was he an alpha, he was an alpha from Slytherin... as though the tainted part of his blood that that was the sole cause of teasing and bullying no longer mattered. It mattered to Tom and if he was a vindictive asshole about it, then that was what he was. He was stronger now, more so than ever before, and he didn't have to hide.

He had been so lost in his contemplation that when a golden streak shot through the air a few feet from him, it started him into alertness. A darker blur chased after it, speeding after the snitch which then shot straight up into the sky. The figure angled upwards, pointing the school broom towards the hovering snitch and urging it to go faster. Not even halfway to reaching the snitch, the golden wings snapped close to its body, diving again to evade capture. With a delighted cry, the figure dove after it, following after the snitch which continued its merry chase in the open air. It evaded the small figure rather easily. Tom had never cared to watch the games, but there was something about this one lone figure, playing a game of catch the snitch by himself that caught his eye.

He guessed it was a boy from the short style of hair.

The boy’s flying wasn’t mediocre, but he tended to swerve too soon and was cautious about taking risks in the air. There was still something about him that had Tom continue to watch and before he knew it, an hour had passed. The last dredges of the setting sun were finally slipping away below the horizon and the glinting body of the snitch was lost somewhere in the dark.

The boy landed in the middle of the pitch and when he did, Tom was there. His hair was wind swept and dark with glints of dark brown in the fading sunlight.

He didn’t know what had possessed him, but in the dying light of the sun, Tom had found something that moved him, that made his heart feel light and heavy at the same time.

Tom Riddle had found desire. His hands carded through the damp locks of the boy’s hair, gentle and curious...The too green eyes were brilliant, shining like emeralds, and so very wide as he gazed up at Tom, breathless from his flying.

Tom stole what remaining breath he had left, finding the taste of this one boy to be so undeniably sweet.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Can't believe how short this is, but thank you for reading :) Any kudos/comments/suggestions would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
